Knock on the Door: Part I
by Storymixer
Summary: Liam is just an average geek. Math whiz, video game addict, that sort of thing. But when a knock on his door leaves him with some odd objects, and these objects have something to do with his games, he has no other ideas but to work with them and see what happens. But not even he could have guessed the kind of trouble he'd end up in.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter I: The Adventure Begins**

I heard a knock on the door. I answered. No one was there, but there was a key and an apparently blank index card.

Who left them and why? I looked in the bag and found a note. It said "Type the code in on Exit Path. Then follow the instructions." "Strange" I said to myself. I went to the computer and continued playing Exit Path. Then a screen popped up. 'Please enter password.' It read. I raised an eyebrow. I glanced over at the blank index card, except this time there were numbers scrawled on the front in gold. 'Odd.' I thought. I picked up the card and walked to the front door, and the numbers slowly faded as I walked away from the computer. I walked back and sat down. Typing the numbers carefully, I entered the code. "Password confirmed. Please identify key." the computer screen read. 'Say what?' I thought. Then, I remembered the key that had come with the card. I held up the key to the screen. Nothing happened. I examined the key's surface, and discovered more numerals in gold. I tapped the keys and entered the code from the key. 'Key confirmed. Dimensional transport in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' read the screen. 'Wait, Dimensional transport?' I thought. A portal opened, and I was sucked inside.


	2. Of Mega Man and Electric Sheep

**Chapter II: Of Mega Man and Electric Sheep**

Whenthe portal dumped me out, I found myself in one of my favorite games, Mega Man. I looked like a mix of Mega Man and Proto Man. I had an arm that was encased with a laser shooter. I also had a shield on my back. By the looks of it, I was in Sheep Man's stage. A minute later, Mega Man and Proto Man ran by. They backtracked when they saw me. "Who are you?" Mega Man asked. "I'm Liam" I replied. "How did you get here?" inquired Proto Man. "Something strange happened to my computer. I got sucked into it." I answered. "Come with us for now. Maybe we can help you get out." Mega Man said. "Ok. Let's go!"

We came across a sound wave enemy. I jumped and pulled out my shield. The attack bounced back and blew up the enemy robot. We then found a shielded enemy. However, it was vulnerable from behind. I blasted it out of the way. Then we blasted a mouse pointer enemy before its blocks hit us. After treading over some disappearing blocks, we found the mid-boss room. Then, we had to fight Octobulb. There were treadmills on the floor. Mega Man ran on the treadmill powering up Octobulb and some blocks. Proto Man attacked Octobulb's lackeys. I then blasted Octobulb's head until it exploded. The explosion opened up a hole in the floor. I went first, and then Proto Man and Mega Man came last. We dashed to the right only to be confronted by a strange, head shaped robot. It stopped a few feet away and sank to the ground. It then popped back up, except this time it was inside a giant gun turret. It fired a stream of projectiles, which we nimbly dodged. Mega Man blasted the thing to bits. After traversing more disappearing blocks and blasting more robots, we finally reached the checkpoint room. On the other side of the door was Sheep Man. We went through the door and ran into Sheep Man. Sheep Man looked more like a robotic cloud than anything else. He had robotic arms, legs, and eyes. He also had a generator on his back. Sheep Man made the first move. He leaped into the air and turned into 4 clouds. One floated over me, one over Mega Man, and one over Proto Man. The last one stayed put. The cloud over me shot lightning and nearly struck me. Mega Man dodged his cloud, but Proto Man was too late. He was struck by his clouds lightning. That was the first time I noticed our health bars. Mega Man and I's health bars were full. Proto Man's however, had lost about a ninth of his. We blasted Sheep Man, but he countered with an electrical sphere. He once again turned into clouds, but this time we avoided them. We blasted him a few times more until he finally exploded. When he exploded, he dropped a cloud shaped piece of wool. Proto Man picked it up. The instant he did that, all of us turned a grayish yellow color. None of us knew what happened until I accidentally shot my arm blaster. A small cloud floated up a short distance. We all watched as it shot lightning at the ground. "Shocking" I joked. We then teleported out of the stage. "Next up, Commando Man." Proto Man said.


End file.
